


Behind the mask

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't enjoy the costume party, but he couldn't leave. Then a stranger walks in, dressed in a sexy dress. While everyone tries to figure out her identity, Harry struggled with his emotions as he knows he's gay.</p><p>Turns out the girl did wear a costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> I had this idea in January, and it's finally done!! There will be at least one more chapter, might be two more, all depending on the plot.
> 
> *Unbetaed*

Parties were social gatherings where people were supposed to have fun, and most did, but Harry found himself feeling like an outcast, yet again. He wasn't much of a dancer, and mingling want his thing either, even if everyone believed it had to be because he was _THE_ Harry Potter.

The only good thing with the party was that it was a costume party, which gave him the opportunity to hide. Unfortunately he chose a costume that wasn’t as known in the magic world, which made him an easy target once the rest of the party knew who was behind the bat mask. It was Ron who wanted him to dress as Batman, having seen a few of the movies with Hermione as he spent Christmas with her parents. “It’s perfect, because he’s orphan as well, and you both fight for justice, and have awesome powers,” he said, punching the air a few times, adding his own sound effects. Hermione rolled her eyes and told Ron to sit down, which he did, then she apologised for his insensitivity about Harry’s family.

That was how he ended up with his costume, leaving a lot of magic born students confused as they tried to figure out what he was supposed to be, and when he eventually told them, they would be equally confused. There were of course someone who recognised his costume, complimenting him.. “Wicked costume,” Dean said, winking at Harry before Seamus pulled him out on the dance floor. They were one of the few gay couples in school, and unlike most, including heterosexual couples, they weren’t afraid of showing how much they enjoyed being together; Harry admired them greatly.

He wished he was less afraid of what others thought of him; not that he wasn’t used to people whispering things about him, but he was still afraid of showing who he really was. Hermione and Ron knew, and Harry even told Ginny as he hated seeing her hopeful of them being a couple. All three were supportive, telling him he didn’t have to hide, but that didn’t help his fear, which his uncle made sure was beaten into Harry.

“So, why is the famous bat not dancing?” Ginny asked, looking at Harry’s costume as if it was the strangest thing in the world. Harry didn’t mind her finding his costume strange, as he discovered he was accidentally rude by asking if she was a ghost bride, which was in fact a ghoul.

They shared a few strained smiles before she looked away, her cheeks pink. She was adorable, and he felt bad about not giving her the one thing she wanted. If he could he would have been straight for her, because she deserved happiness, but no matter how hard he wished, nothing changed. Harry hoped kissing her would wake some feelings inside him, but all it made was make the relationship between them more awkward. He tried, he really did, but nothing changed the way he felt about her, or girls in general.

Ginny excused herself as soon as Luna called. Harry stared at the strange Ravenclaw and wondered exactly what she was supposed to be; if he had to guess he would say a bush with yellow berries, but knowing Luna it could be some strange moon goddess, or maybe happy berries. Harry learned his lesson quite early and stopped guessing what most students were supposed to be, but there were still some he recognised easily.. Dean and Seamus’ costumes were easy, Dean had magically flaming hair and Seamus was dressed like dynamite; it was Dean’s idea, but it fitted them well. Ron and Hermione were dressed as king and queen, Ron’s idea; he thought it was perfect seeing as he was the king on the Quidditch field, and Hermione didn’t care enough to say no. He recognised a few muggle inspired costumes at the party, but most were inspired by magical creatures, or famous magical people Harry never heard of.

The good thing about a costume party was that ones who wanted attention had the opportunity to get it, which meant less people would bother about Harry as he tried to pull away. Unfortunately his friends knew of his plan, and stopped him every time he tried to escape. Harry found it annoying that they kept him from leaving, but as soon as he was back in the party they were occupied dancing or talking with others.

“I guess someone wasn’t told it was a costume party,” a girl standing next to Harry said before laughing with her friend. Curious to what they were talking about, Harry turned to see what they were looking at. What he saw was a thin blonde girl with long legs, wearing a dress which hide her chest but showed off her back, and was so short Harry wondered if she was able to sit down without showing anything. Her heels were the highest Harry had seen, which made him worry she would fall over at any time. She was a man’s dream, which confused Harry as he was not interested in girls, but there was no denying his growing cock. When the stranger walked into the room every head seemed to turn, reminding Harry about the fairy tale movies he sneaked a peek at as he was growing up. Harry imagined most boys were drooling, while their dates wanted to kill her. Harry didn’t care, except that he did, as he as well was attracted.

“I didn’t know slut was a costume,” Harry heard someone whisper as the newcomer slowly walked through the room towards the punch, ignoring everyone. Harry was sure she knew what kind of effect she had on the room, and it seemed to please her. His eyes scanned her body, unable to shake off the feeling that he knew her from somewhere, but she didn’t seem familiar. Harry followed her closely as she reached the punch, and helped herself with a glass of the fruity drink.

“Hi,” a daring Ravenclaw boy said, casually leaning against the table next to her. “Care to dance?” he asked. The girl didn’t say a word, but there was no mistake to what she wanted to do as she took a sip of her glass, before accepting his arm, letting him lead her to the dance floor.

“Who is she?” It took Harry a moment to realise the question was aimed at him. He turned and saw Ginny, embarrassed that he hadn’t noticed her move next to him.

“I don’t know, but she looks familiar.” Ginny nodded in agreement, looking slightly disappointed. Harry wondered if she knew of Harry’s attraction towards the new girl.

“Whoever she is she sure knows how to capture the attention of everyone in this room.” Harry kept his mouth shut as she watched the girl dance with the Ravenclaw, who was dressed as a lake monster; he didn’t want Ginny to know.

Not wanting to be thought of as a creep, Harry turned and grabbed another piece of cake. He tried to act as if the girl’s identity didn’t interest him, but it was harder to ignore it as the others thought it was the most fascinating question.

When Ginny asked him if he thought the girl was attractive, Harry feared she knew, but then she added _”if you were attracted to girls, that is_. "To be honest, I would much rather go with the flesh eating plant," he said and pointed at a girl dancing with Neville.

Ginny laughed and moved closer to Harry. "Want to dance?"

"I don't know, my leg hasn't been the same since that bludger crashed into it, and I want it to be in perfect condition when we meet the Slytherin's next weekend. But why don't you dance with that boy from before, he seemed to like you." He hated hurting her, but he was no dancer.

"Fine," she said, sounding annoyed, before she left Harry's side.

 _"Why must I destroy everything I touch? "_ Harry whispered and grabbed a few more appetisers. Turning around his eyes were drawn towards the stranger as she was dancing with someone else, their bodies rubbing against each other in a sensual way, until Harry’s trousers tightened as blood rushed to his crotch. It was wrong to be attracted towards a girl he didn’t know, while a great girl was still hopeful, but he couldn’t help it.

Having looked away from the girl, so not to attract any attention, he wasn’t aware that she ended her dance and moved next to Harry. As their eyes met he couldn’t shake off the feeling that she was familiar, but his mind went blank as the girl moved a cream covered finger into her mouth, sucking sexually until it was clean.

Even if he was gay he still found the gesture attractive, which increased as she smiled at him before leaving him. He faced the table a while longer, hoping nobody could see his erection. Meanwhile another girl asked him if he wanted to dance, which he turned down, she was disappointed, but didn’t say another word as she left.

When he was certain he could walk through the group without his erection being seen, he determinedly headed towards the exit, determined to get out even if his friends found him. He thought of returning to his room, but decided to get some fresh air instead, and headed up to the Owlery, hoping it would help him clear his mind, and find an answer to why he found a girl attractive.

An hour later he was no closer to finding an answer to his question, but as his costume wasn’t magical, and therefore did nothing to keep him warm, he wanted to go to his room. He was no closer to an answer for his feelings, which made him feel both confused and angry.

He was about halfway to the common room when he heard someone fighting. At first he thought it was a random couple, which was normal during most gatherings, but as he listened he recognised a voice he doubted he would ever forget, Snape’s.

He thought of ignoring the argument, but curiosity pulled him towards the voices, not knowing what to expect. What he saw as he was peeking around a corner surprised him. Snape was yelling at the strange girl. She was staring at the floor, looking as if she had no way of escaping the man who kept telling her how her whole family would be disappointed, and that he would no longer let her get off easy. That was the first thing which made Harry think not everything was as it seemed like, that he might have missed an important piece of the puzzle.

“If anyone knew your identity you would never be free, do you really want that? Do you want them to know what kind of issues you have." 

“I like to dress like a woman,” the stranger said, so low Harry wasn’t sure he heard right. _Like dressing like a woman?_ that meant their true identity wasn’t of the opposite sex. He wasn’t sure if he liked the news or not, it did explain why he was attracted to her, and not to other girls, but it did mean the stranger tricked fare more than only him. It also left him wondering who the stranger was. Clearly it had to be a Slytherin, as Snape had let him get of easy, and it had to be someone high born as their family discovering the truth would probably hurt them.

The answer to the mystery was simple, he knew who the strange girl was, but he refused to accept it, because if he did, it meant he had a thing for a Malfoy, the one student he disliked most of all. He pulled back slightly, trying to accept his feelings, trying to understand them.

“Get back to your room, I don’t want to see you the rest of the night, is that understood?” There was a low reply, before Harry heart Snape walking away, while Draco was walking towards him. Harry stood completely still, fearing Draco would discover him. The Slytherin didn’t, instead he walked past him towards the Slytherin dungeon. Harry kept a close eye on the boy, fearing he would turn around and catch him.

As he watched Draco walk away in his high heels and short skirt, Harry’s cock stirred, hardening in his trousers. _Don’t do it,_ he told himself, knowing perfectly well what he wanted to do, what he would do if he lost control.

He couldn’t stop himself. As soon as Draco was far enough, Harry followed, his cock hardening every time he saw the sensual movements. It was strange, things normally didn’t excite him made it difficult for him to think straight. “Fuck,” he whispered, unable to stop, wanting to move even closer than he was.

He didn’t know how long he followed Draco, but it was long enough for him to be uncareful which had to be why Draco heard him, then turned around with his wand raised. “Who are you?” he asked; his voice not even close to the confident tone he normally used.

Harry knew the right thing to do was to answer, especially when he was caught, but it was as if his tongue was numb. Draco’s wand glowered slightly, warning Harry. Even with the chance of being hexed, Harry still wasn’t able to reply. “Who are you?” Draco shouted, his voice shaking. “If you try to hurt me I’ll send you to the infirmary the rest of this year.” Harry thought the best was to turn and leave, but instead he stayed, shaking his head.

“No, you don’t want to tell me?” Harry was still, his body wanting to move closer. Luckily he stopped himself before he did something as foolish, even if standing completely still didn’t really make the situation any better. Draco was silent, staring at Harry, who was the stranger in the new situation.

Slowly, Draco moved closer, his wand still aimed at Harry. He relaxed slightly as Draco hadn’t hexed him, and there was a chance that would never happen. Harry didn’t care if he was cursed, he would endure anything as long as it meant he could get one more look at Draco wearing the dress.

“Do you know who I am?” Draco asked, doing nothing to hide his natural voice. Harry, to his surprise, nodded. “And you don’t want to hurt me?” He shook his head, as he wouldn’t have wanted to hurt him even before that evening. Sure, he didn’t like him, and wouldn’t care if someone else hurt him, but unless he did something to deserve it, Harry wouldn’t actually hurt the Slytherin.

“Why are you following me?” Harry still didn’t answer, fearing that Draco would reject him if he knew. “Did you want to taunt me?” He shook his head. Draco’s eyes moved up and down Harry, his eyes widening as he noticed the visible bulge. His makeup was smeared, as he must have rubbed his eyes, but Draco still looked great. “Did you follow me because you liked me?” Draco asked, his eyes never leaving the bulge.

“Yes,” Harry said, surprising both of them. His voice wasn’t recognisable, which was perfect as he was still unsure if he dared to let Draco know his identity.

Draco didn’t speak; instead he lowered his wand, taking a single step towards Harry. He didn’t know what the Slytherin planned to do, but there was something strange about the way he watched Harry. “Will I ever get to know who is hiding behind the mask?” Harry didn’t speak; fear of being caught silenced him. “Will you come to me when you’re ready?”

Many things passed through his mind at that moment, Draco’s words, the situation, their future. It was crazy to think that there was a future between them, but in that moment, as Draco stared at him, he wanted it to be true.

He nodded, wanting to think that he would, hoping he would find the courage to do so.

Draco smiled, and then he shocked Harry by closing the gap between them, grabbing his cock. “I’ll give you a taste of what might come.” It shocked him Draco would do anything like that towards a stranger, but he didn’t have the power inside of him to stop the Slytherin as he pushed Harry against the wall and got down on his knees, quickly opening Harry’s trousers, pulling out his hard cock. Harry groaned, trying to hold onto the wall behind him. Draco knew what he was doing, his mouth sending Harry into a sea of pleasure.

Harry’s body trembled as Draco’s mouth pulled him towards his orgasm, his back arching against the wall, pushing his cock even deeper into Draco’s mouth. Grabbing the long blond hair, Harry groaned his name as his balls clenched, preparing the rest of his body for a mind blowing orgasm. “Draco,” he said, his voice still unrecognisable. Draco didn’t protest at Harry’s rough handling of his mouth, even as he was gagging as Harry’s cock moved deeper. His long nails dug into Harry’s hips, holding on as Harry came.

Some of Draco’s lipstick was smeared on Harry’s cock, but he didn’t care. Keeping his eyes on the Slytherin, who was still on his knees in front of him, Harry wondered how he was able to get away dressing like a girl. Once his cock was safely tucked away, and Draco was standing again, Harry found that he couldn’t keep his hands away, he had to know.

Draco didn’t protest as Harry pushed him against the wall, instead he watched Harry’s hand as it was slowly moving down his ribs, and his hips, before moving between his legs. Draco’s lips were parted, gasping for air as Harry found his cock. It was hard, and his lace underwear was wet against Harry’s palm. As Harry rubbed Draco’s cock, which was way higher than it normally would have been due to Draco’s heels, as well as his normal high, Draco pulled his head into a deep kiss, groaning as Draco whimpered into his mouth. It was strange feeling someone else's cock in his hand, but Harry didn’t let his insecurity hinder him from trying to give Draco a good hand job. As the kiss ended he moved onto Draco’s neck, licking, sucking and biting, loving the sounds that escaped the Slytherin.

Pushing his hand down his lace underwear, grabbing Draco’s warm cock, Harry bit Draco’s ear flip, smiling as Draco groaned loudly. He would have worried about being caught, if it wasn’t for the fact that Draco moaning made him forget where they were.

Draco was close, he knew it the moment Draco started fucking Harry’s hand. As he came, all over the inside of his tight dress, Harry felt a stir in his trousers a second time. _Not again_ he thought, cursing Draco for turning him on as much.

It took Draco just as long as Harry before he returned from the amazing state where he seemed to forget he didn’t even know Harry.

“That was amazing,” he said, staring at Harry through half open eyes.

“Why did you,” Harry struggled to find the right word, suck a strangers cock didn’t seem to be a pleasant way to say it.

“Dress like this, or maybe you’re referring to sucking your cock?” Harry nodded.

He must have understood what Harry wanted to know as his answer was just what Harry needed. “You’re not a Slytherin, I can tell as much, and since you knew who I was, and wasn’t out to hurt me, I figured why not, I deserve to have some fun.”

Voices was heard far away, becoming louder as the seconds passed. “I better go,” Harry said, afraid someone would catch them and know exactly what they did.

“Promise me you’ll send for me when you’re ready,” Draco begged, his hand holding Harry’s wrist. Harry looked at the hand, then at Draco’s pleading eyes. He didn’t speak, as his voice sounded almost normal, but he nodded before kissing Draco’s hand softly. Harry noticed a faint blush which spread across Draco’s face, but he didn’t have time to watch him as the voices were growing nearer. Turning around, the cape moving through the air, he ran up the stairs, finding somewhere to hide from the small group of wizards dressed as random magical creatures.


End file.
